War
by ShrimpOnAStick
Summary: When humans invade Mobius, Swift Fang an extremely fast hybrid 'bearwolf steps up to take down the threat after she witnesses her team and backup team (Team Wind) get killed by humans. Team Sonic is MIA and thought to be killed in the chaos. Swift battles with grief while surviving on her own in the wild while avoiding danger and plotting revenge to take back Mobius.


**Shrimp: Hey guys! Welcome to my first fanfic (it's badly written I'm sorry :P) that is based**

 **of a dream I had a long time ago and it was such a good dream I felt I just** _ **had**_ **to make a**

 **fanfiction out of it! I have a co author but she isn't here because she has no idea what**

 **Sonic is lol. Just a quick warning this is more serious fanfic it has some mild cursing,**

 **blood, and character death all that fun stuff! There won't be many jokes or anything really**

 **funny until later chapters sorry about that. Buuuut on that happy note I hope you guys**

 **enjoy! You can find this on my other account on Wattpad!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the storyline and Team Frostlight I own nothing**

 **Reviewing and favoriting and following oh my! (No, I didn't steal that from other people)**

 **October 24th 2020 6:49PM Bygone Forest**

 _The wind blew through a quiet lush green_ forest at sunset on an eerily quiet evening as a almost

completely yellow creature save for her hands, tail tip, ears, chest fur and muzzle that looked like

some sort of hybrid half bear half wolf dressed in a blue camouflage hoodie, jeans and combat

boots that went by the name of Swift stood there her large orange tipped tail and ears flicking

impatiently every once in the current leader of Team Frostlight a team of Mobians

who defended the village alongside Team Sonic, scowled as she leaned against a tree.

 _Where the hell is my team?_ She thought to herself as she glared around the clearing. _This is a_

 _emergency dammit and I know they know about it!_ The bright yellow and orange bearwolf sighed

and closed her eyes before leaning against a large oak tree behind crimson eyes snapped

open and she looked around as footsteps came crashing through the undergrowth. Swift

automatically crouched and unsheathed her long sharp claws and bared her large fangs only to

relax as a white female tiger with thin jet-black stripes and ice blue eyes wearing a grey hoodie,

jeans and black sneakers ran into the clearing, followed by a grey male cat with amber eyes

wearing a black hoodie, jeans and red sneakers ran behind her as they both burst into the

clearing...Swift's two best friends and the two deputies of Team Frostlight Storm and Grey "Get

back here before I rip your fur off Storm!" Grey yelled and leaped at the tiger and they both

crashed to the ground fighting Swift straightened up and face palmed herself " _Why_ are you two

 _idiots_ my best friends?" Swift yelled, though her words were harsh her eyes flashed with

amusement until she remembered that this was an emergency not a time for stupid fights.

She snarled and bent down and immediately grabbed the both of them by the collars of their

shirts and stood them upright before cuffing them around the ears sharply "What the _hell_ is wrong

with you two fighting at a time like this? Really!?" She bellowed at them. They both looked at the

ground in an embarrassed manner their ears and tails flicking uncomfortably "Sorry…" they both

muttered Swift glared at them for a moment before snorting and flicked her tail to show them she

forgave them "Where are the others?" she demanded Storm turned her ice blue eyes to meet

Swift's crimson eyes "I saw Nightmare and Prism about a mile back I haven't seen Ice or Cloud

yet" she informed her Swift nodded satisfied and opened her mouth to reply when a dark brown

coyote with long head fur and golden eyes wearing a zipped green jacket with like Swift, Grey and

Snow jeans, and grey sneakers ran into the clearing "Nightmare!" Swift called to him " Have you

seen Prism, Ice or Cloud?" He turned to her before walking over with a reply.

"Prism was flying a bit behind me and Cloud and Ice I haven't seen" he said halting a few feet in

front of her Swift twitched her ears and didn't reply before leaning back against the tree once

more. There was a rush of wind and a blue, green eyed phoenix wearing a navy blue sweatshirt

and faded ripped skinny jeans with white converse sneakers was suddenly standing in front of

Swift making her stumble back and slam into the tree she was leaning against. "Dammit Prism do

you have to do that?" She growled rubbing her head where she banged it Prism grinned "No, but

it's still fun to scare you" she replied calmly stretching her wings and ignoring Swift's irritated growl

then nodding to Nightmare, Snow and Grey "Where the _hell_ are Cloud and Ice" Swift barked

impatiently but her four friends all shrugged and stood around talking for a few minutes when the

bushes to the left of Swift rustled and a tall, ice blue male fox with purple eyes walked in the

clearing wearing a green sweatshirt with sweatpants and silver sneakers, he was soon followed

by a female black and white hawk with striking orange eyes wearing a thin green jacket with jeans

and brown combat boots walked into the dim clearing only lit by the setting sun."Well, look who

decided to show up" Swift sneered sarcasm dripping from her words. Nightmare, Snow, Grey and

Prism stopped talking and looked up and nodded to them. "Hi, Swift" Ice said calmly while Cloud

scowled at Swift "Well, _sorry_ for trying not to get killed by some wild wolves walking all over the

place!" she snapped at her.

Swift's eyes narrowed "You were almost attacked?" Swift snarled in a low furious voice

remembering how the wolves had attacked her when she was new to Bygone Island. "Yeah, but

they didn't see us no biggie" Ice grunted. Swift flattened her ears at his calmness before sighing

"Alright, but look we have extremely important matters to discuss we don't have time for this!" she

snapped at them her friends turned towards her and stayed silent as they waited for her to

continue "Okay, so do you guys actually know what's going on?"

She asked once she was sure she had their attention she store at them waiting for their reply, they

all shook their heads and muttered a low 'no' Prism looked up her green eyes serious "No, just

that some kind of invasion is going on from another planet" Prism said in a low tone. Swift nodded

"Did anyone else know that?" Her friends nodded slowly "You're right about it being an invasion

from another planet but it's not just any planet It's a planet Sonic once visited with some of his

friends I don't remember which ones but I think it was some of his team now…" Swift said pausing

to take a breath. "The planet is called Earth, the ruling race there seems to be those horrible

beasts called humans" Swift continued before pausing as Grey opened his mouth "What are

humans and what are they doing here?" He asked "Humans...are weird creatures that kind of look

like us except they don't have fur, feathers, claws, muzzles,beaks or anything like us and they

have weird pinkish flesh they were clothes like us and seem to be just as intelligent from what I

can tell, as to what they're doing here I have no idea but it's not good at all...All of Mobius is in

danger they have guns and knives and they have already killed more than half of the village… and

there have been disappearances since they came" Swift growled trailing off her crimson eyes

darkening with fury and sadness.

"But we must try to stop them if we can't we must evacuate regroup and take them down when

we get more followers…" Swift said looking at her friends "We'll need Team Sonic's help of course

even we can't do this along I saw the five of them at Sonic's house they must be hiding out and

making a plan" Swift said scanning her friends faces to see a mixture of fear and determination.

"Death is inevitable people are gonna die and it might be us considering we are gonna be fighting

a massive army of deadly humans they seem to not care _who_ they kill no matter the age... _No one_

 _is safe_...It is our job to at least try we must do all we can...Are you guys up to it?" Swift said in a

calm quiet tone but behind her calm confident exterior she was terrified for her life and theirs.

 _I'm asking so much of them...I'm asking them to lay down their lives...This is the only way we can_

 _regain our planet and restore peace._ She shook her head as a wave of nausea passed over her. _I_

 _won't be weak._ Her friends turned their eyes towards her. "I'm in, if I die...I'll die a hero" Snow said

with confidence. "No human will keep me down!" Grey added his eyes blazing. Prism turned her

green eyes to Swift "I will fight beside you guys until my last breath" She stated Swift gave her a

grateful look before turning to Ice,Nightmare and Cloud. Nightmare turned his golden eyes to

Swift "Dying yay! But really I'm not gonna let some _no furred weirdos_ take over our village!" he

said his eyes flowing with determination Ice looked towards her his purple eyes flickering with fear

and determination "I guess I'll fight...for Mobius!" he yelled. "Cloud?" Swift said quietly to her.

Cloud turned her orange eyes to Swift and she saw a mix of fury and fear "I'll fight, no way I'm

sitting here and waiting to get killed" she growled. Swift looked gratefully at her friend and turned

her serious gave to her team "This might be the end but we will be remembered as heroes if we

die...I'm asking a lot of you and I thank you for standing by me to fight" Swift said softly her eyes

glowing with pride and defiance "We will fight AND WE WILL WIN!" She roared. Team Frostlight

cheered in agreement. Energy surged through Swift as she began making orders to her team

"Alright Grey, Storm get the helicopter ready Grey you pilot it and Storm you keep an eye out for

enemies. Prism, Nightmare I need you two to work the machine guns Ice and Cloud will man the

rocket launchers in case things get rough"

The six of them nodded but Storm looked up "Wait what about you?" Storm said Swift turned

towards her deputy trying not betray her fear "I'm going to go find Team Sonic we're gonna need

their help" she replied "Get guns and bullet proof vests from the armory we're gonna take the fight

to them when I give the signal. Oh, and here" she added as an afterthought. She handed Storm a

small walkie talkie "Meet me in the village in twenty" she ordered before Storm could ask any

questions "Talk to me through there!" she yelled over her shoulder as she ran off without another

word.

 **October 24th 2020 7:00PM Sonic The Hedgehog's House**

Swift ran through the woods at full speed the forest blurring by in a big green and brown blur, the

sun was almost fully set. _Damn already? It's only like 7:00! Oh there's Sonic's house... Woah It's_

 _destroyed!_ Swift slowed her pace down to a halt and gaped at the rubble that was once Sonic's

house. She ran over to the rubble her blood running cold _I'm too late!_ Swift thought she started

digging her claws slashing through the wood that was once Sonic's house. _come on COME ON_

 _one of them has to be here!_ She continued digging through the rubble until a weak moan sounded

from a pile a few feet away from her. Feeling weak with relief she leaped through the rubble to

where the noise came from and started digging again. She almost cried in relief when she saw a

royal blue bit of fur sticking through some of the cracks of rubble. She reached down and grabbed

the bit of blue and yanked hard. A blue hedgehog tumbled loose and flew out of Swift's hand and

yelped as he collided with the ground "Crap, sorry Sonic!" She called and ran over to him and

helped him stand. His only reply was a grunt. Upon further inspection Swift could see he had

slashes and bruises on his body from his shoulders down, blood was trickling from his mouth and

his ear looked as if it had been cut in half. "Sonic what-" she was cut off by yelling and a loud bang

and she was blinded and flung backwards into the bushes _Flashbang! They came back!_ She

thought as she heard a loud growling and shouting.

 _That sounds like…_ Swift opened her eyes to see a massive, black, amber eyed female lion

wearing sweatpants and a thick dark blue hoodie and converse sneakers flanked by a tall golden

eagle with cold ice blue eyes wearing a green T-shirt, jeans and blue sneakers in one taloned

hand he held a bow and a quiver of arrows on his back. Next to him stood a tall, skinny, navy blue,

brown eyed panther wearing a nylon hood with jeans and navy blue combat boots. _Dark, Archer_

 _and Wind!_ The lioness roared and tackled a human to the ground while Archer shot arrows into

one and Wind ran at one and slashed his throat blood spraying his hood, the human fell to the

ground it's eyes blank. "Get out of here!" Dark roared to her cousin as more humans ran through

the woods. Swift hesitated reluctant to leave them before she remembered her friends and

nodded and ran towards the village. _Lupa let them be okay!_ She prayed as the sounds of

gunshots and flesh ripping faded behind her as she entered the village and skidded to a halt as

she saw humans roaming all over the place armed with guns and knives. She darted into the

woods close by to the village.

 _I'm gonna have to be stealthy about this…_ She crouched down and

started walking on all fours through the village and ducked behind a fruit stand she scanned

around and saw they had a rocket launcher aimed at the sky and manned machine guns swiveling

as they scanned for intruders.

 _Oh no...I told the team to meet me in the village! They'll get shot down before they know what hit_

 _them!_ Swift slowly kept walking on all fours when her walkie talkie beeped and she opened it up

"Swift-" There was a loud crackling noise before it came on again "-Sorry bad connection-" Swift

scowled at the walkie talkie before speaking into it "Get out of here immediately don't land they

have defenses aimed to the sky you'll be shot down" Storm's voice came through again "Land

immediately? Defenses aimed? Oh you mean get the defenses ready! All good we have them

ready we're coming in now!" Swift panicked and she heard yelling and she saw humans running

towards her their guns aimed at her. Cursing repeatedly she ran for cover and raced off further

into the village and ducked behind another fruit heard the sound of a copter flying

through _NO THEY'RE HERE LUPA NO!_ Swift thought in terror as she heard a yell "Ready! Aim!

FIRE!" There was a loud whistling noise and Swift looked up to see rockets speeding towards her

team's copter.

Time seemed to slow down Swift turned her head away unable to watch as the rockets flew

towards the helicopter time sped up again and an explosion lit the whole village and the ground in

front of her Swift's eyes watered as she kept her head bowed as pieces of the helicopter rained

down around her grief and rage blazing through her whole body. _They're dead...all of them my_

 _friends are dead._ Swift thought numbly. _I will have my revenge._ Swift thought looking at the

humans as cheers erupted from them. _I will kill every single one of you_. Swift's claws unsheathed

and her fangs were bared as fury erupted from her as she let out a deafening roar and ran at the

humans fury blazing through her as she sped through them her claws ripping through throats as

she killed anything in sight. One human lunged and tackled her to the ground but she whipped

around and ripped his throat out with a single, deadly swipe. The sound of a gun pierced her ears

and pain sprouted through the side of her stomach she had been shot. Swift spun around to see

an army of humans running at her with guns.

 _This is far from over._ She thought as she stood up and ran off deep into the woods again pain

pulsing in her chest as she struggled through it. _You beasts killed my friends…_ Swift's rage grew

as she continued running ... _It's not over the battle has just begun._ Swift thought as she ran

through the woods at breakneck speed. She paused and suddenly she was standing in front of

Team Frostlight's base, the beautiful oak wood and stone that made up the base now a pile of

rubble.

She turned her cold red gaze back at where she ran from. She was never going to see them

again... She ran off again in the direction she had been facing and came across a mountain she

scaled it quickly and stood at the top looking down she could d see the village from here and a

smoking pile of rubble-the helicopter. Dark,Wind and Arch are probably dead too she

continued staring down at the village grief blazing through her as a tear slid down her face and

dropped with a small thud onto the rock under her grief slowly turned into anger as she

had one motive, one motive one single thing keeping her from just jumping off to join her friends in

the afterlife _Revenge._ The bearwolf straightened up suddenly seeming taller than usual the wind

blowing through her fur and making her ears and tails flap in the wind she ignored the didn't

matter… the battle had just begun.

No...Not the battle. _Humans...This isn't a battle I will get my revenge no matter what you have_

 _killed my friends...No my family...I won't stop until all of you are_ _ **Dead**_ _...This is_ _ **War.**_

And Swift was gonna win this war

 **Shrimp: Well, that was interesting to write kinda sad, intense and fun at the same time I**

 **know It's short but it's the prologue hope you guys like it! It felt dramatic what do you guys think? Now if you'll excuse me there**

 **are 9 angry people who are really mad that I just killed them off...Soooo I better- *furious**

 **shouts of Shrimp are heard and banging noises* GOTTA RUN DON'T FORGET TO**

 **REVIEW FAVORITE AND FOLLOW BYE! *runs off as the door breaks down***


End file.
